


Black Wolflord Vs Metal Colossus Einriese Talos - Preview Form

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Wolflord [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Agony, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Metaphors, Awesome, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cyborgs, Cynical, Cynicism, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Death, Depressing, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dubious Science, Eldritch, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreshadowing, Fridge Horror, Future, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Giant Robots, Gore, Haunted Technology, Haunting, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heartwrenching, Heavy Angst, Heroic Sacrifce, Historical Metaphors, Historical References, Horror, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Ghost(s), Implied/Referenced Romance, Injury, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Interspecies Romance, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Killed Off For Real, Literary References & Allusions, Long One Shot, Long Shot, Lost Love, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Magic, Major Character Injury, Manga & Anime Refernces, Math and Science Metaphors, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Magic Maybe Mudane, Mecha, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Metaphors, Mild Blood, Mild Comfort, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Motif, Musical References, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nightmare Fuel, Nihilism, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Older Characters, One Shot, Optimism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacific Rim References, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Pyrrhic Victory, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Depression, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Robot Feels, Robotics, Robots, Romance, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Spoilers, Suffering, Symbolism, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tearjerker, Tears, Technobabble, Technology, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, Violence, WMG, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Women Being Awesome, lost lenore, mecha references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Black Wolflord [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576450





	Black Wolflord Vs Metal Colossus Einriese Talos - Preview Form

**7 years ago... between hours to days after the Black Wolflord was killed...**

It's been between about hours to days after Weiss killed the Black Wolflord with the Tempest Destroyer and taking the secret of how to create the Ultima Bomb and the Tempest Destroyer with her to the dark and cold depth of her watery grave. Atlas Council Leader Marshal General and the Atlas Academy Headmistress Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military called and ordered a emergency meeting for every single scientists and engineers that are the most brilliant minds of their respective fields who are living in the kingdom of Atlas at this time to come at the top secret location of their meeting. "I am glad that you're able to and do apologize for you having come to the meeting despite your disability and current rate of declining health so soon, Doctor Polendina."

*This is only going to be a temporary preview form of the full story and the rest of it will come soon when it will be finished, so please be patient. But don't worry, the wait for it will be worth it.*


End file.
